


Keith's Scar

by 61feathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Just a drabble, Keith's scar, Lance's reaction to Galra Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: Keith and Lance comfort each other later after Keith tells everyone he is Galra.Lance didn't get the chance to tell Keith his scar is actually really sexy though.





	

Keith didn't know what to think. Didn't know how to feel and didn't know what to expect from the rest of his team now that the truth had been revealed about just who he was. What he was. He didn't know if things would ever be the same. He didn't know if Shiro would ever look at him without that small glint of pity in his eyes. He didn't know if Hunk would ever lay off the twenty questions. He didn't know if Pidge would eventually stop ignoring the situation and get back to her usual mischievous ways. He didn't know if Allura would stop hating him…

He didn't know… why Lance had refused to say anything at all. Even when Keith had met his eyes and pleaded to him silently. Hoped that Lance might make a joke and lighten the situation… or come to his defense because if anyone knew what it felt like to be an outcast he would have guessed I’d be Lance.

But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Keith and Lance had not become as close as he thought they had. Maybe their time spent together meant only a fraction to Lance… compared to what it meant to him. Keith squeezed his eyes shut in the private of his bathroom and took a deep breath, trying to shake the darkening thoughts from his mind. 

He’d accepted it. He’d promised himself before he even found the Blade of Marmora that if it was true that he was Galra-- and his instinct had told him so for a little while now-- that he would be okay with it. That he would still fight with all of his life to defeat Zarkon and he’d still prove himself to these people that he considered his family.

And yet… it hurt. Hurt more even than the fight he’d faced in the trials. 

Keith met his own eyes then, looking in the mirror and releasing the breath he’d been holding. He’d spent just enough time in the Healing Pod to shake the physical pain from his body, but he’d come out with more than a few scars. Small ones that hadn't faded away from his legs and back. A tiny pink stripe just below his lip that wasn't really noticeable but made his face look a little off-center (at least he thought so). White specks along his knuckles...

And then there was his shoulder...

It had closed up, but there was a divot in the muscle above his collarbone and a nasty, deep valley carving its way down his chest. It was a stark, fleshy pale red with white around the edges, and in contrast to his soft warm skin… it made Keith uncomfortable. 

Normally he wouldn't worry about a scar. Scars showed that you’d fought and came back alive. That you’d conquered something in your life-- no matter how small or how monumental. He’d even go as far as to say that he usually liked scars. 

But this...

He hung his head, trying to convince himself that when things got back to normal… and when they defeated Zarkon, in the end the scar on his shoulder would be a reminder of his victory. He touched it gently, feeling the hardened tissue below the surface of his skin and sighing.

A knock on his door made him jolt upright. 

“Hey, Keith? Are you in there?”

It was Lance. Keith’s heart picked up in a nervous trot as he looked back out towards his small bedroom. He couldn't see the door where Lance had knocked, but he heard it swish open with a couple beeps.

“Keith?” Lance said a little louder now. “I--I wanted to talk to you…”

Keith leaned his palms on the counter and closed his eyes again, trying to shake the new image of himself away from his brain. Maybe when he opened them again the scar would be gone. And Lance would be gone. And Voltron would be gone and he wouldn't be Galra. He’d be back on earth in his desert shack. And the knife… the Galra sword that had started this whole mess would have never existed. 

“Keith…” Lance came up behind him then, voice gentle. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered, because he really didn't know what else to say. “I… I don't want to-- I didn't ask for thi--

“Sorry?” Lance cut him off in surprise. “Sorry for what? Sorry for something you had no control over?” There was a hint of anger in his voice. “No, Keith. Don’t ever be SORRY for this.”

There was a short silent pause between them, and then Lance continued.

“It’s shocking sure, but it’s nothing to be sorry about. So what if you’re part alien--”

“Galra.” Keith insisted, turning to look at Lance. Alien was not the problem here. In space they technically were all alien to each other. It was Galra that was the problem. He could see Lance’s blue eyes flicker to his bare chest, up his collar and straight over the scar.

“Galra…” Lance agreed, raising a tentative hand. “So what if you’re Galra… It means nothing. You’re still Keith.”

Keith didn't know what to say. Shiro had told him the same thing on the flight back to the castle, but it hadn’t quite stuck in his throat the way it did to Lance. And Shiro had not been tearing up in front of him either. 

“Lance what--”

“I’m sorry, K-Keith.” He placed his fingertips just below the deep scar, trembling slightly. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of this. And I’m s--sorry I didn't try to stick up for you earlier today. I--I didn't think you’d want me to get in the middle of it.”

His warm palm pressed flat against his shoulder, fingers skimming the deep ridges of the scar until he’d traced all of it. Shivers ran up Keith’s spine, and suddenly then he was there. Right there being pulled into a tight hug from this boy. His “rival”. A sense of warmth spread through him, pulling him closer and stifling a few small noises in the crook of his neck. Lance pressed his face close, lips turned down to press against the scar. He kissed swiftly just below Keith’s ear, then smashed his face as close to him as he could get.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this.” He squeezed Keith as hard as he could, and Keith squeezed back.

“Don’t be sorry for me.” The red Paladin stated, brushing the back of Lance’s hair with his fingers. His words felt a little flat but his heart was beginning to feel lighter. “I’m…. going to be fine. We…. all of us are going to be fine.” 

Lance nodded in agreement, and in his embrace Keith starting to believe it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short little drabble!!!! <3 I wrote this because I was drawing some fanart of Keith with his new scar (I really hope the scar is canon later on in the show).


End file.
